Rebuilding
by waterrain
Summary: America wants to help rebuild Germany and he wants Germany to know why he wants to help. Along with telling Germany how he had felt during World War Two.


_I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You. Thinking about making more chapters on this FanFic._

**Pretend it is in German**

"Hey, Germany. How are you doing?" America asked cheerfully and choosing to ignore the fact that Germany's body was covering in bruises along with everything else that his eyes could see.

"Can't you already see, America." Germany managed to say and he could not even glare at America.

"Well, Germany. I couldn't it believe it at the start, but man did France and especially England not to mention Russia did a number on you. Oh and even Poland got you too." America said calmly and he looked at Germany's pitiful state.

"What do you want." Germany said quietly and he felt weak.

"I want to help." America replied happily and he smiled widely at Germany.

"**I truly do doubt that America." **Germany muttered bitterly and he could not remember a time anyone had wanted to really help him.

"**I really do mean it, Germany." **America stated firmly and a smile still on his lips.

"**I forgot." **Germany whispered quietly for he had forgotten that many of his people had left and went to America.

"**Yes. A lot of your people came to me. They came to America. How do you think they feel about what has happened to you and what you had became during World War Two. Think of them. I hated what people in my Nation did to the German that were living in America during World War Two. Sure they were German, but they were Citizens of mine and I was powerless to help them. How the hell do you think that made me feel because I love all of my Citizens equally no matter where they were born or even if they hate me. It was painful and heart breaking. I hated it, Germany. I hated what War World One and War World Two did to everyone."** America told Germany and not caring that his voice was cracking, but it needed to be to in order for Germany to understand.

"**I have nothing else to lose." **Germany muttered to himself, but America heard him.

"**Only everything to gain, Germany." **America stated softly and he looked into Germany's eyes.

"I do not think I can ever regain anything ever again." Germany whispered sorrowfully and he could not look America in the eyes.

"Come on have some hope for yourself and your people. I sure as hell do you know that and come on I'll help you dream of a better time." America said cheerfully and his hands were on his hips.

"Italy betrayed me." Germany muttered bitterly and he looked down.

"He hated what you had became and could no longer side by watching as you suffered along with everyone else. Italy could not handle it and he could not stop you himself." America stated seriously and firmly to him, but managing to smile lightly at Germany.

"I selfishly wanted him to stay with me. Italy left me." Germany said in a depressed voice and he wanted to just fall onto the ground.

"If it were me I would have stayed and brought you forcibly to your damn senses." America replied smoothly and he walked a little closer to Germany.

"America." Germany muttered and he did not look up.

"Forget Italy for now and just look to the future. Think of yourself." America said in a ditzy voice and he had hoped to make Germany smile, but that attempt had failed.

"It will be a bleak one." Germany whispered and he did not believe America's words to him.

"No it will not be bleak for you have me by your side and besides don't lose hope in yourself. Come on and believe alright Germany. I mean it." America told Germany in a firm and serious voice.

", But-" Germany started to say, but then America grabbed him and kissed him roughly on the lips.

"For once in your life Germany think positive or else you will forever live in misery. I smile despite when I really want to cry. I laugh despite wanting to kill myself and I damn well act as if everything is alright even though everything is going to hell." America said passionately to Germany and ignoring his tears rolling down his cheeks despite smiling brightly.

"America." Germany said quietly and he watched as America's tears kept on falling.

"You want to know why, Germany? For I want others to believe that everything will be fine and that makes them have hope which causes them to dream of a beautiful tomorrow. So I smile, laugh, and pretend like nothing bad is going on. I do it for the sake of my people and keeping their dreams alive until I die. I will not selfishly kill myself nor allow anyone to kill me." America went on and his voice was starting to break up, but he kept on going and his fists were clenched to his side. Not caring or noticing that his tears kept on falling, but only wanting Germany to understand.

"I'm sorry, America." Germany muttered softly and he could not say anything else, but also could not look away from America's silent tears.

"I will keep on living and my Citizens will keep on dreaming." America whispered softly and Germany hugged America close.

**A Little Information**

**German Americans**** comprise about 51 million people, or 17% of the U.S. population, the country's largest self-reported ancestral group.****California****, ****Texas**** and ****Pennsylvania**** have the largest numbers of German origin, although upper Midwestern states, including ****Iowa****, ****Minnesota****, ****Wisconsin****, ****Nebraska****, and ****The Dakotas****, have the highest proportion of German Americans at over one-third.**


End file.
